


gotta get out of this prison cell

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, M/M, lesbians and too many emotions, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “they think we’re just friends. notgirlfriends.”regina took a few moments to process, her face blank as she did so, then sat back and let out a long “oh.” there she sat, eyes unmoving from brianna’s face.





	gotta get out of this prison cell

**Author's Note:**

> part of genderbent queen week hosted by stayinqpower on tumblr

regina jumped up to her feet and made a loud, happy noise. she flapped her hands in excitement and, after a few seconds, stopped to speak again. 

“when are they coming?” she almost shouted. brianna pulled her to sit back down and she did so, still bouncing in excitement. she did this when she was happier than her body could handle. brianna has only seen it twice before; once when regina found out she had gotten into her first choice university; and once when her sister went into labour. 

“you know, most people aren’t this excited to meet their significant others parents for the first time,” brianna said with little to no emotion in her voice, “anyway. uh. mum told me in a few days. on the 24th.”

“oh, we need to start preparing _now_. do they know about me? do they know about _us_?” regina jumped up and began fluffing a pillow, not two seconds later being pulled down again. she groaned but a smile still stuck on her face and her leg still bounced. the restlessness would make her exhausted and pass out before 8pm for sure. 

brianna said in a low, kind of ashamed-sounding, voice, “that’s the thing, reg. they know about us. but not _us_.” she sighed heavily when regina quirked her head to the side as if she didn’t understand. “they think we’re just friends. not _girl_friends.”

regina took a few moments to process, her face blank as she did so, then sat back and let out a long “oh.” there she sat, eyes unmoving from brianna’s face, until reaching for the phone. she could only type one number before it was being snatched out of her hand by a frantically nervous girlfriend of hers. 

“why haven’t you told them!?” regina squealed. her voice was shrill but not angry. more…sad. defeated, maybe?

“they, uh…” brianna shifted in her seat, rubbing the back of her neck as she stared at the floor, “i haven’t even told them i’m gay.”

regina swore pitifully. she leaned forward and rested her chin on briannas shoulder. her restlessness was no more, now nothing was on her mind but wanting to make brianna feel better. she ran her hand through the wild mess of curls and massaged the scalp, something she learned comforted brianna better than anything else. brianna leaned into the touch. 

“i could pretend to…not be your girlfriend. i could just be a friend, or roommate, or whatever, until they leave,” regina offered. she dug her nose into the dip between briannas neck and shoulder and took a long inhale, basking in her lovers scent. 

“no. no, i…i need to do it. i need to tell them,” and brianna was hit with a sudden wave of confidence. she sat up straight and turned toward regina, eyes ablaze, “i mean, it’s been twenty-five years. they should know by now. a year we’ve been dating. yeah, they need to know.”

“bri, are you sure?” regina said in a gentle voice. she placed a hand on her girlfriends lap and rubbed slow circles, trying to slow down briannas thought process. “it’s a big deal. you can’t make that decision in two seconds. on a whim, too.”

“babe, i’m going to tell them when they get here. i am,” brianna grabbed regina’s cheeks with her hands and planted a soft kiss against her lips. regina hummed and pouted her lips doubtfully.

“i may think it’s a kind of rash decision, but i’ll support it.” 

although brianna stood with a newfound pep in her step, actually _bouncing_ as she made her way to the kitchen, regina couldn’t do the same. she only thought about how her parents reacted to her coming out. how her dad threw and smashed a plate. how her mum just left the room with a dead look behind her eyes. how her sister barely treated her like the same person. regina had immediately moved in with brianna, despite the fact that they had only been dating for three weeks. she still sometimes calls claire, wishing against logic that she might pick up, but she never does. regina just wants brianna to still have a relationship with her family because at least one of them should.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is previousanon


End file.
